The present invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a novel semiconductor diode.
In the past, the semiconductor industry has utilized quantum well and multiple quantum well structures to form semiconductor diodes. One problem with these prior devices is the ratio between the maximum or peak current to the minimum or valley current, often referred to as the peak-to-valley current ratio. One particular implementation positions a quantum well within the conduction or junction region of the diode in order to provide a conduction path through a depletion region that is formed in the conduction region. The depletion region forms a potential barrier that limits current flow through the conduction region. Consequently, the quantum well may provide some increase in the peak current, but it has little or no effect on the valley current. Prior diodes generally have a peak-to-valley current ratio that is less than approximately 100:1.
In digital applications, the peak current is utilized to represent one digital state and the valley current represents the other state. To ensure reliable detection of each digital state, it is important to have a high, greater than 100:1, peak-to-valley current ratio.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a diode having a peak-to-valley ratio greater than approximately 100:1, and having a conduction or junction region that is devoid of a depletion region.